kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Wingblade48
Oh hi there! Your welcome i like the pic on your user page for me it does not matter about expanding for me we must have them.Edit make more of a user page and it will help with the tags i put up.ZACH 16:06, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Kami It was very good wingblade. I see you didn't officially join the Concept Art department, or any for that matter. I'd love to have another artist like you on the team. We're very short ATM as well. You captured the Monarch's Hand very well by the way. --SA U L E I Fight for light with arms of darkness… 21:26, March 30, 2010 (UTC) iite your official then. Just sign your name on the department section. I'll give you your first assignment. :) Welcome aboard.--SA U L E I Fight for light with arms of darkness… 19:11, April 8, 2010 (UTC) thanks i was going to ask but i fell asleep all most forgot my head and thats cool i'm try to find sprites for the game if you can find them let me know.ZACH 05:28, March 31, 2010 (UTC) well i'm thinking and i need a Tonberry card and bubble thing like the kh days and bbs.ZACH 18:52, March 31, 2010 (UTC) http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:BraigBubble.png this. and image http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ff9-tonberry.jpg .ZACH 03:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes thanks for noth now i need the rest small and a animater i think thats how you type it.ZACH 04:39, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Re: Artwork Page KP Generic Character Pages Licensing hi Wing Blade if you could plz add Licensing for your images if that don't then they are put up for Articles for deletion. but we will not get rid of it but it's only for Articles for deletion that users want gone if you do not know go to a image and hit edit and copy the Licensing. you will not get yelled at if you riped the image just add Licensing. by the way nice sprites. --ZACH 20:08, May 11, 2010 (UTC) type no spaces. type no spaces type no spaces type no spaces edit to see what i'm talking about.ZACH 07:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Templates Moving your username? Re:Tabber coding hey hey! RXN how much do you know about the spider riders?--ZACH 05:37, July 17, 2010 (UTC) i have watched about that much also.--ZACH 06:12, July 17, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki! Can you um... Draw something for me...? Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts Voting You won! Matters to discuss DR Ping 19:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC)|text=If you could see this, please and thank you, the Crono of Silver would be very pleased. kthxbai}} Um... Xelmes DR image Blaid calls Hi, I'm SDC. With the lack of activity on the wiki, Blaid has been trying to contact others. The plan is to get this wiki up and running again. Whenever you get talk to Blaid for all of the details, I'm not the one to ask about this. SoraDragonCalibur 23:42, May 19, 2012 (UTC) *I am Blaid, and I welcome your return, this wiki has slowed down as of late and I have been spending my time trying to reverse those fortunes. I haven't so much taken control as coordinating the remaining IRC users on this Wiki, in returning the Wiki to days long past, my first objective is to try to get all the Veteran members to return and maybe get Destiny's Reach back on the rails! - Hubris 13:14, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about the lock, we've actually been talking with Lego about that. Evnyofdeath 17:45, May 22, 2012 (UTC) That may take awhile, apparently everyone must wait upon the grace of LegoAlchemist when he decides to show his head. If it is of any consequences, I myself have an idea for a very similar game, different with different intentions and background but it will have a mixture of Canon and Fanon characters. - Hubris 19:41, May 25, 2012 (UTC)